videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of NPCs by Health
Write the first paragraph of your page here. List 100,000,000,000,000 *Developer (Candy Box) 16,511,290,000,000 *Hellstone Lv. 10 (Idle Mine) 3,200,000,000,000 *Hellstone Lv. 1 (Idle Mine) 1,800,000,000,000 *Soulstone (Idle Mine) 140,000,000,000 *Chaos Crimson Queen (Maple Story) 58,800,000,000 *Chaos Pink Bean (Maple Story) 10,000,000,000 *Adamantium (Idle Mine) 2,100,000,000 *Pink Bean (Maple Story) 1,000,000,000 *Developer (Candy Box 2) *Mithril (Idle Mine) 700,000,000 *Diamond (Idle Mine) 500,000,000 *Platinum (Idle Mine) 315,000,000 *Crimson Queen (Maple Story) 100,000,000 *Porky Statue (Mother 3) 75,000,000 *Female Boss (Maple Story) 13,000,000 *Emerald (Idle Mine) 6,666,666 *Satan (Puzzle & Dragons) 5,300,000 *Frieza (Final Form) (Puzzle & Dragons) 1,000,000 *Cyber King (Doctor Who Legacy) *Doctor Herregods (Sonny 2) *Teapot (Candy Box 2) 999,999 *Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2) 900,000 *Pharaoh (Ragnarok Online) 750,000 *Roberts' Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 530,000 *Frieza (First Form) (Puzzle & Dragons) 500,000 *Topaz (Idle Mine) 350,000 *Dracula (Ragnarok Online) 200,000 *Crystal (Idle Mine) *Deldago's Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 180,000 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 140,200 *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2) 130,000 *Decaying Master (Doctor Who Legacy) *Tobias Zed (Doctor Who Legacy) 120,000 *Colonel Manton (Doctor Who Legacy) *Madame Kovarian (Doctor Who Legacy) 110,000 *Mr. Clever (Doctor Who Legacy) 100,000 *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Vator Smiler (Doctor Who Legacy) 85,000 *Tasha Lem (Doctor Who Legacy) 75,000 *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Wooden Cyberman (Doctor Who Legacy) 70,000 *Cyber Webley (Doctor Who Legacy) 62,501 *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 60,000 *Semi-Perfect Cell (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) 51,776 *Segata Sanshiro (Project X Zone 2) 45,000 *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z for Kinect) *Wooden Cyberman (Doctor Who Legacy) 42,000 *Plantera (Terraria) *Skeletron Prime (Terraria) 40,000 *Golden Oryx Effigy (Realm of the Mad God) *Lunatic Cultist (Terraria) 35,000 *Ocram (Terraria) 32,000 *Lunatic Cultist (Terraria) 30,000 *Gantok (Doctor Who Legacy) *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) *Madame Kovarian (Doctor Who Legacy) *Plantera (Terraria) *Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 25,596 *Mewtwo (Pokémon Shuffle) 25,000 *Copper (Idle Mine) 20,790 *Goodra (Pokémon Shuffle) 20,240 *Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 20,000 *Amy Doll (Doctor Who Legacy) *Colonel Manton (Doctor Who Legacy) *Sontaran Flagship (Doctor Who Legacy) 15,000 *Madame Kovarian (Doctor Who Legacy) 13,000 *Regigigas (Pokémon Shuffle) 12,020 *Dragonite (Pokémon Shuffle) 12,000 *Galamoth (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) *Sugar (OFF) 11,340 *Articuno (Pokémon Shuffle) 10,935 *Lucario (Pokémon Shuffle) 10,000 *Dabura (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Headless Horseman (Realm of the Mad God) *Photoshop Flowey (Undertale) 9,999 *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Exdeath (Dissidia Final Fantasy) *Sephiroth (Dissidia Final Fantasy) 9,000 *Beerus (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) *Golden Frieza (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) *Raditz (Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans) 8,880 *Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 8,500 *Majin Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 8,446 *Blastoise (Pokémon Shuffle) 8,000 *Wall of Flesh (Terraria) 6,666 *Magus (Chrono Trigger) 6,445 *Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 6,383 *Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 6,300 *Moltres (Pokémon Shuffle) 6,000 *Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 5,630 *Venusaur (Pokémon Shuffle) 5,415 *Golden Frieza (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 5,342 *Charizard (Pokémon Shuffle) 5,210 *Cell (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 5,200 *Mewtwo (Pokémon Shuffle) 5,000 *Mr. Clever (Doctor Who Legacy) *Paladin (Terraria) 4,892 *Broly (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 4,491 *Demigra (Final Form) (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 4,386 *Mega Sableye (Pokémon Shuffle) 4,000 *Coal (Idle Mine) *Cyberdemon (Doom) *Wyvern (Terraria) *Zygarde (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 3,744 *Whis (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 3,600 *Arceus (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 3,500 *Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) 3,456 *Rotom (Pokémon Shuffle) 3,420 *Absol (Pokémon Shuffle) 3,404 *Beerus (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 3,400 *Queen Bee (Terraria) 3,200 *Kyurem (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 3,000 *Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts II) *Spider Mastermind (Doom) 2,927 *Mira (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 2,800 *Eye of Cthulhu (Terraria) *Fallen Angel (Sword Quest) 2,768 *Buneary (Pokémon Shuffle) 2,700 *Zapdos (Pokémon Shuffle) 2,500 *Deoxys (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Giratina (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Luna (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Mira (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 2,474 *Swirlix (Pokémon Shuffle) 2,463 *Mega Kangaskhan (Pokémon Shuffle) 2,340 *Mudkip (Pokémon Shuffle) 2,095 *Sableye (Pokémon Shuffle) 2,045 *Volbeat (Pokémon Shuffle) 2,000 *Goblin (Final Fantasy VII) *Happiny (Pokémon Shuffle) *King Slime (Terraria) *Medusa (Realm of the Mad God) *Porky Minch (EarthBound) *The Giant Nougat Monster (Candy Box 2) 1,978 *Chingling (Pokémon Shuffle) *Treecko (Pokémon Shuffle) 1,974 *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 1,973 *Sephiroth (Dissidia Final Fantasy) 1,859 *Illumise (Pokémon Shuffle) 1,803 *Phanpy (Pokémon Shuffle) 1,755 *Klefki (Pokémon Shuffle) 1,734 *Litwick (Pokémon Shuffle) 1,500 *Frieza (Final Form) (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza) 1,411 *Mareep (Pokémon Shuffle) 1,400 *Genesect (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 1,300 *The Hollow Knight (Hollow Knight) 1,260 *Failed Champion (Hollow Knight) 1,250 *Soul Tyrant (Hollow Knight) 1,244 *Kangaskhan (Pokémon Shuffle) 1,200 *Ballos (Cave Story) *Darkrai (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Hellhound (Terraria) *Horned Boss (Random Heroes) *Lost Kin (Hollow Knight) *Mega Audino (Pokémon Shuffle) *Phantom (Kingdom Hearts) *Saibaman (Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu!) 1,160 *Meowth (Pokémon Shuffle) 1,000 *Ballos (Cave Story) *Blastoise (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Charizard (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Chuck Norris (Candy Box) *Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Dragon (Candy Box) *Frieza (Third Form) (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza) *Venusaur (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 999 *Cell (Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Wingmould (Hollow Knight) 903 *Pikachu (Pokémon Shuffle) 900 *Audino (Pokémon Shuffle) *Groudon (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Victini (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 890 *Frieza (Second Form) (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza) 850 *Minotaur (Realm of the Mad God) 800 *Alakazam (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Ballos (Cave Story) *Gengar (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Kyogre (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Pichu (Pokémon Shuffle) *Rayquaza (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Technomite Dreadnaught (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) 776 *Nappa (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 750 *Rotom (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *The Collector (Hollow Knight) 700 *Absol (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Arch-Vile (Doom II) *Dung Defender (Hollow Knight) *Hornet (Hollow Knight) *Reuniclus (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Salt (Idle Mine) 666 *Devil (Candy Box) 650 *Lucario (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Pidgey (Pokémon Shuffle) *Togepi (Pokémon Shuffle) 600 *Frieza (First Form) (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza) *Hellhound (Realm of the Mad God) *Mancubus (Doom II) 550 *Nosk (Hollow Knight) 545 *Starman (EarthBound) 525 *Broken Vessel (Hollow Knight) *Raditz (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 500 *Arachnotron (Doom II) *Balrog (Cave Story) *Boss Turtle (Random Heroes) *Chief Financial Officer (Toontown Online) *Dusknoir (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Frenzied Toroko (Cave Story) *Hell Knight (Doom II) *Jirachi (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Misery (Cave Story) *Zoroark (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 491 *Torchic (Pokémon Shuffle) 450 *Crystal Guardian (Hollow Knight) *Eevee (Pokémon Shuffle) 440 *Toriel (Undertale) 420 *Elder Hu (Hollow Knight) *Markoth (Hollow Knight) 410 *Avak (Voya Nui Online Game) 400 *Cacodemon (Doom) *Charmander (Pokémon Shuffle) *Ironhead (Cave Story) *Ivysaur (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Mungo (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Omega (Cave Story) *Pain Elemental (Doom) *Paper (Idle Mine) *Squirtle (Pokémon Shuffle) *Unicorn (Terraria) 385 *False Knight (Hollow Knight) *Soul Master (Hollow Knight) 380 *Octopus King (Candy Box 2) 360 *Bulbasaur (Pokémon Shuffle) *Traitor Lord (Hollow Knight) 354 *Saibaman (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 350 *Flukemarm (Hollow Knight) 320 *Gorb (Hollow Knight) *Marmu (Hollow Knight) *No Eyes (Hollow Knight) *Xero (Hollow Knight) 317 *Hercule (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 301 *Baron Zemo (Avengers Alliance) 300 *Balfrog (Cave Story) *Brisulph (I Wanna Be Like Brisulph) *Brooding Mawlek (Hollow Knight) *Bug (Candy Box) *Bulbasaur (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) *Ditto (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Doctor (Cave Story) *Gooper Blooper (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Hulk (Random Heroes) *Igor (Cave Story) *Monkey Wizard (Candy Box 2) *Petey Piranha (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Phantoon (Super Metroid) *Raditz (Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu!) *Revenant (Doom II) *Soul Warrior (Hollow Knight) *Twilight Thorn (Kingdom Hearts II) *Uumuu (Hollow Knight) *Wither (Minecraft) 280 *Crystal Guardian (Hollow Knight) 250 *Devil (Candy Box) *Elder Hu (Hollow Knight) *Haunter (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Markoth (Hollow Knight) *Troll (Candy Box) 230 *Galien (Hollow Knight) 225 *Hornet (Hollow Knight) 220 *Gorgeous Husk (Hollow Knight) 200 *Espurr (Pokémon Shuffle) *Gorb (Hollow Knight) *Marmu (Hollow Knight) *Mecha Sonic (Final Fantasy Sonic X: Ep 3) *No Eyes (Hollow Knight) *Shaymin (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Xero (Hollow Knight) *Zote The Mighty (Hollow Knight) 180 *Cow King (Candy Box) *Soul Warrior (Hollow Knight) 170 *Great Husk Sentry (Hollow Knight) *Kingsmould (Hollow Knight) 160 *Banshee (Candy Box) *Rhinoceros (Candy Box) 150 *Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario) *Demon (Doom) *Egg Emperor (Sonic Heroes) *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) *Guard (Candy Box 2) *Necromancer (Candy Box) 140 *Ridley (Metroid) 130 *Piplup (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 120 *Great Hopper (Hollow Knight) *Gruz Mother (Hollow Knight) *Hot Rod (Kingdom Hearts II) *Reidak (Voya Nui Online Game) *Riolu (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *The Guy (I Wanna Be The Guy) 105 *Shadow Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II) 100 *Alpha Party Hat (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) *Angrybox (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Big Boo (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Debuff Nektann (Voya Nui Online Game) *Dragonlord (Dragon Quest (NES)) *Holey Moley (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Massive Moss Charger (Hollow Knight) *Mawlurk (Hollow Knight) *Pikachu (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Spitter (Left 4 Dead 2) *Stalking Devout (Hollow Knight) *Toast a la Ghost (I Wanna Be Like Brisulph) *Unicorn (Candy Box) *Vengefly King (Hollow Knight) *Whale (Candy Box) 96 *Kraid (Metroid) 90 *Demon (Candy Box) *Gruz Mother (Hollow Knight) *Heavy Fool (Hollow Knight) 87 *New Age Retro Hippie (EarthBound) 80 *Chest (Candy Box) *Gaur (Candy Box) *Hive Guardian (Hollow Knight) *Ice Burnak (Voya Nui Online Game) *Pig (Maple Story) *Shrumal Ogre (Hollow Knight) *Slime (Maple Story) *Starman (Mother) *Sturdy Fool (Hollow Knight) *Troll (Candy Box 2) *Volt Twister (Hollow Knight) 76 *Shredder (Random Heroes) *Turtle (Random Heroes) 70 *Battle Obble (Hollow Knight) *Cheated Garden Gnome (Candy Box) *Husk Guard (Hollow Knight) *Knight (Candy Box) *Mantis Traitor (Hollow Knight) *Mutoid Man (I Wanna Be Like Brisulph) *Winged Fool (Hollow Knight) 65 *Sharp Baldur (Hollow Knight) *Shielded Fool (Hollow Knight) 60 *Elder Baldur (Hollow Knight) *Imp (Doom) *Lesser Mawlek (Hollow Knight) *Yamask (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 50 *Boomer (Left 4 Dead) *Combine Soldier (Half-Life 2) *Dr. Octagonapus (I Wanna Be Like Brisulph) *Gastly (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Gorilla (Candy Box) *Hopper (Hollow Knight) *Janemba Hand (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Lava Slime (Terraria) *Moss Knight (Hollow Knight) *Vengefly King (Hollow Knight) *Wolfenstein SS (Doom II) *Zorua (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 45 *Death Loodle (Hollow Knight) *Entombed Husk (Hollow Knight) *Grub Mimic (Hollow Knight) *Octopus (Candy Box) *Wolf (Candy Box 2) 40 *Armoured Squit (Hollow Knight) *Enderman (Minecraft) *Furious Vengefly (Hollow Knight) *Mantis Petra (Hollow Knight) *Safetybot (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Shooter (Random Heroes) *Skeleton (Cave Story) *Spiny Husk (Hollow Knight) *Violent Husk (Hollow Knight) *Volatile Gruzzer (Hollow Knight) *Vulture (Terraria) 35 *Carver Hatcher (Hollow Knight) *Crystallised Husk (Hollow Knight) *Glimback (Hollow Knight) *Heavy Sentry (Hollow Knight) *Mother Brain (I Wanna Be The Guy) *Primal Aspid (Hollow Knight) *Soul Twister (Hollow Knight) 32 *Dracula (Castlevania) *Dracula (I Wanna Be The Guy) *Mother Brain (Metroid) *Quint (Mega Man II) *Snorlax (Pocket Monsters) 30 *Boofly (Hollow Knight) *Duranda (Hollow Knight) *Durandoo (Hollow Knight) *Gluttonous Husk (Hollow Knight) *Husk Hive (Hollow Knight) *Little Weaver (Hollow Knight) *Loodle (Hollow Knight) *Pilflip (Hollow Knight) *Runner (Random Heroes) *Zombie (Random Heroes) 25 *Crystal Hunter (Hollow Knight) *Guard (Candy Box) *Hwurmp (Hollow Knight) *Lance Sentry (Hollow Knight) *Mossy Vagabond (Hollow Knight) *Sporg (Hollow Knight) *Winged Sentry (Hollow Knight) 20 *Aspid Mother (Hollow Knight) *Bluggsac (Hollow Knight) *Bowser (Super Paper Mario) *Cowardly Husk (Hollow Knight) *Creeper (Minecraft) *Dirtcarver (Hollow Knight) *Earth Gafna (Voya Nui Online Game) *Goblin (Candy Box) *Husk Dandy (Hollow Knight) *Husk Hornhead (Hollow Knight) *Husk Miner (Hollow Knight) *Mantis Warrior (Hollow Knight) *Shadow Creeper (Hollow Knight) *Shrumal Warrior (Hollow Knight) *Sibling (Hollow Knight) *Skeleton (Minecraft) *Zombie (Minecraft) 18 *Corpse Creeper (Hollow Knight) *Darth Sidious (LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) *Deephunter (Hollow Knight) 16 *Fool Eater (Hollow Knight) 15 *Aspid Hunter (Hollow Knight) *Deepling (Hollow Knight) *Flukefey (Hollow Knight) *Fungified Husk (Hollow Knight) *Fungoon (Hollow Knight) *Husk Bully (Hollow Knight) *Husk Warrior (Hollow Knight) *Infected Balloon (Hollow Knight) *Leaping Husk (Hollow Knight) *Mantis Youth (Hollow Knight) *Mike Tyson (I Wanna Be The Guy) *Moss Charger (Hollow Knight) *Mossfly (Hollow Knight) *Mosskin (Hollow Knight) *Shardmite (Hollow Knight) *Slobbering Husk (Hollow Knight) *Snail (Maple Story) *Volatile Mosskin (Hollow Knight) *Wandering Husk (Hollow Knight) 13 *Folly (Hollow Knight) *Mistake (Hollow Knight) 12 *Ambloom (Hollow Knight) *Bury Blossom (Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando) *Cow (Candy Box) *Death Egg Robot (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit)) *Hammer Bro. (Paper Mario) *Metal Sonic (Sonic Triple Trouble) *Wooden Pony (Candy Box) 11 *Medusa (Super Castlevania IV) *Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure) *Pete (Mickey Mania) 10 *Aluba (Hollow Knight) *Boomerang Bro. (Super Paper Mario) *Butcher (Realm of the Mad God) *Count Dooku (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) *Darth Maul (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) *Darth Vader (LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) *Egg Beetle (Sonic Unleashed) *Fast Headcrab (Half-Life 2) *Fungling (Hollow Knight) *General Grievous (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) *Gulka (Hollow Knight) *Headcrab (Half-Life 2) *Jango Fett (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) *Kaiser Greedy (Ristar) *King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land) *Mosscreep (Hollow Knight) *Obble (Hollow Knight) *Pichu (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Squit (Hollow Knight) *Tails Doll (Tails' Nightmare) 9 *Darth Vader (LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) 8 *Behemoth (Cave Story) *Count Dooku (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) *Crawlid (Hollow Knight) *Egg Devil Ray (Sonic Unleashed) *Egg Mobile-D (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit)) *Gruzzer (Hollow Knight) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic & Knuckles) *Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles) *Spider-Man (The Revenge of Shinobi) *Super Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles) *Tiktik (Hollow Knight) *Vengefly (Hollow Knight) *Wolf (Maple Story) 7 *Egg Viper (Sonic Adventure) *Camel (Candy Box 2) 6 *Biolizard (Sonic Adventure 2) *Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story NES) *Egg Beetle (Sonic Unleashed) *Kracko (Kirby's Dream Land) *Whispy Woods (Kirby's Dream Land) 5 *Aspid Hatchling *Belfly (Hollow Knight) *Boba Fett (LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) *Crystal Crawler (Hollow Knight) *Ghost (Candy Box) *Guard Torso (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Komodo Dragon (Candy Box) *Maggot (Hollow Knight) *Menderbug (Hollow Knight) *Royal Retainer (Hollow Knight) *Tree (Candy Box) 4 *Boba Fett (LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) *Darth Vader (LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) *Drippazorg (Robot Wants Puppy) *Goblin (Final Fantasy) *Imperial Spy (LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) *Sniper Joe (Mega Man 7) 3 *Boom Boom (Super Mario Bros 3) *Chaos 0 (Sonic Adventure) *Darth Maul (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) *Egg Hornet (Sonic Adventure) *EGG-HVC-001 (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Adventure) *Martian (Robot Wants Puppy) *Rancor (LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) *Rat (Candy Box 2) *Shrumeling (Hollow Knight) *Super Battle Droid (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) 2 *A.I.M. Agent (Iron Man 2 (PSP)) *Imperial Officer (LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) 1 *Blocko (Robot Wants Puppy) *Coward Rhynoc (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) *Fireball (Candy Box) *Goomba (Super Mario Bros) *Hiveling (Hollow Knight) *Lifeseed (Hollow Knight) *Lightseed (Hollow Knight) *Maskfly (Hollow Knight) *Ooma (Hollow Knight) *Red Bloon (Bloons Tower Defense) *Sans (Undertale) *Scuttle Crab (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) *Uoma (Hollow Knight) *Venusian (Robot Wants Puppy) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Lists